My ANBU and only mine
by FireFoxImr
Summary: When the 6 year old Naruto was chased of the Village he had no more hope and said he accept to be killed by anyone or something so he asked for a sign from god but he didn't expect the thing that arrived closly to him was something he never seen before, It was an ANBU .Please Review , Follow and Favorites
1. Chapter 1

You are My Anbu and only mine

Place Konoha

It was rainy day in Konoha and four year old was trying to run out of the gates of Konoha while being chased by a bunch of angry people while telling him : " Why don't you just die and leave us alone you demon!" said the people with knives and torches and spears

And so the buy ran and ran till he couldn't he was but suddenly the chase stopped because he leaved Konoha while the people said amongst themselves : " I hope that he dies by the wolves or bandits or even worse.

While laughing going back to their homes while the kid runs while crying and fell in the mud , he still cried while screaming :" Kami if I should die or not send me a message !"

And so his cries where answered when he suddenly heard a sound expecting it was someone to murder him because he thought Kami want him death even though he doesn't know why.

So he expected it was a bandit or a hungry wolf to murder him so he accepted his fate and stood there silently and looked from where the sound came and he looked until he heard a THUD it was the sound when someone fell of something so he runs to it to see what is going to kill him but what he saw wasn't something he didn't expect.

It was a person with a strange black mask by the equipment he could see it was a ninja and by looking at the sign of the mask he could see it was From the hidden Leaf Village.

So he came closer and saw that the person was unconscious so he was worried of the person because even though everyone hated him ,even god he wanted to help other people from the bottom of his hearth so he did what he thought was right he carried the person with all his might he decided to go to a secret entry because the people will chase him again to murder him even though he don't mind it to be killed he had a reason now and the reason wore a mask.

So his little body carried the person to the a secret entry he made a time ago it was actually by the wall of the hidden Leaf Village but there was a little hole he fitted through and maybe her also so he pushes her inside luckily his home was close by and because it was the darkest and poorest place of Konoha no one passed by and he quickly carried the person to his sleeping room and placed her on his bed and brought his EHBO-box with all medic equipment and he treated her he actually knows how to use it because he cared of himself all the time when someone tries to kill him so actually everyday was a survival and he always need a box to tend himself.

So he began first he checked the person body for any scar or a little a little bleeding she was injured severally but it wasn't dangerous so he tended the person's body and feels that the person's body was hot so he knows the person had the flu , Naruto had never a cold but when he did he didn't have anyone to take care of him he was all alone, he didn't have friends because of their parents so he was all alone still he wanted to help the person and so he removed the person's mask to refresh the face so the cold couldn't become worse but when he removed the mask he was actually surprised it was a woman.

And a beautiful one to be precise she had purple hair and her eyes were sharp Naruto was wondering how the person looked with her eyes opens but he wondered more who the person was or what.

But first things first he used his bathroom to get a bucket full of water and grabbed a little towel and put the towel in the bucket as the towel became wet and used it to refresh the face he could clearly see her face was all red and not looking good ( even though she was still beautiful to Naruto) so he decided to cool her face down more after a few minutes she became less red and so he leaved her in his bed and let her rest for a bit while thinking ( once she sees me she wants to kill me no doubt but I am glad she is fine and she looks actually beautiful) as he thought and so he moved closer to her face he was just a few inches away from her face and he became red but he took a more detailed look on her face and saw that she was quiet cat like on her face mostly the eyes, he could see it by shape and he blushed she was also cute of it .

But he also noticed her clothes were dirty so he took them with much trouble and put them in the washing machine and after that he sat next to her on a chair even though she was unconscious and silent he was actually glad it was a first to him someone who was close to him didn't run away or was scared even though she was unconscious she looked pure and Naruto enjoyed just having someone by his side even knowing he wanted to be recognized by someone.

He did know she was the most beautiful person he ever saw she looked pure like a cat but also so pure he sighed and thought ( no doubt about it, that pure face us going to change in a face of disgust towards him)

He was sad and almost began to cry again until he heard a voice of someone yawning because the person waked up even though she was yawing to him it was a angel who yawned and looked at her if he thought she was beautiful already he was wrong she was that even more by just opening her eyes

Than the woman spoke : " Where am I ?"

She looked confused but quickly into attacking position because her mask was took off but she quickly realized that her sword was token so she grabbed the person even though her view wasn't clear.

But suddenly she realized she was naked and quickly she hid her under her blanket and spoke : "Who are you speak up or I will kill you !

Naruto who wasn't scared said bluntly : " If you want to kill me then do it right here and now I don't mind if it's you."

" The ninja realized the person was a little kid and was shocked why he said that her vision was coming back and saw a little blond kid with clear blue eyes that were even more beautiful than the sky itself and one noticeable feature was also his whisker she thinking she remembers something about a kid with whisker but then she then quickly shook herself to wake up and said : " Wait why do you want to be killed and why by me?"

" Because everyone wants to kill me and because you didn't say that so you are allowed to do that." Said Naruto simply

The woman sighed at this and asked :" What's your name kid ?"

The blond answered :" Naruto Uzumaki ."

( I see so he Is the jinchuriki no wonder he acts like this while everybody hates him) she thought and quickly answered :" Anyway thanks I am in your debt ." as she quickly took her clothes who have just dried and leaves by grabbing the door handle .

"W-wait don't leave me." Said the kid scared he was hated already by the woman

The woman held the doorknob and …..

**OK end chapter please give me some advice and tell me where I have grammar mistakes so I can fix them I was Fire Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

My ANBU and only mine : Masks

" W-Wait don't leave me!" said Naruto scared he is already hated by the woman

The woman herself was standing there for a few minutes thinking if she will go or not , on one side she must accomplish her mission by directly reporting to the Hokage while on the other side she want to stay with the little boy because she could see he was lonely it was all written in those two beautiful eyes yet she could see hope, hope that he won't be lonely anymore that someone stays be his side it was maybe a guess at first but she confirmed when the boy said those words to her a few seconds ago , she knew in a way they were similar so she...

As the woman held the door know she let it go to the blond kid surprise because he knew herself that he wears a mask just as herself so

" Ok kid where is your guardian ?" asked the woman interested as she began to sit in a chair that was across Naruto

Naruto stood there shocked that someone talked to him without being scared but even more of the question , in all of his little life he didn't have been taken care of someone not even a single friend because he doesn't have them it was quiet sad but he always withstood the things with a smile even if it was a fake one because he wanted to be recognized even if he was called stupid it was at least something " Sorry but no ." said Naruto honestly as he begins to wears his cheery but fake mask

( What, he doesn't have a guardian so he lives alone, I thought that the Hogake signed a few jounins to take care of him) she thought while asking :" Don't you have friends to play with." With a worried voice still trying to wear her mask but failed.

" Not really to be honest the other kids leave me when they know who I am because they knows how much their parents hate me." Said Naruto with a smile but she knew it was fake just as her own mask now but he was almost tearing up

" And do you know why they hate you ?" asked the purple haired

"N-no to be honest not is it because I prank too much, am I that bad ?" asked the blond crying as his tears began to form like a water fall while being sure she begins to hate him .

( Oh yeah that's true the hokage said it's a S secret that it never should be told to him) she thought while looking at the kid but unknowing by her she did something she didn't have done for a long time and that was a hug while rubbing his back gently.

As she wrapped up her arms around the boy , the boy himself was surprised that someone have done that because none in his entire life he was hugged and by a beautiful person definitely not so slowly he removes his mask as he does what any other human would do : Crying even more , it was actually long ago that he has cried so much the first time but it is first time that someone was by his side while being rubbed on the back, he felt safe in many ways by her he doesn't want this moment to end if he was killed by her in this position than he would die as a happy boy but to all things came an end and that was when she departed to his disappointment but it did help him as he wiped out his tears but he could see the woman had angry look in her eyes but not to him it's like she decided something.

" Sorry but you are coming with me ." said the purple haired woman with a gentle voice completely not under her character

" Wait what ?!" asked the boy shocked that she said that

" Do you have stuff that is important to you ? " asked the young kunoichi fast

" N-no but still I don't think it's a good idea if I come, what if the villagers begin to hate you and start to ignore and start to chase you ?" asked the boy scared because he doesn't want to bring trouble to the first person that ever cared about him expect the Hokage.

" First of all if they hate me than screw them, if they ignore me, I do the same and if they even dare to chase me they may pray for their life and that's settled you come with me young man ." said the woman with a gently voice while dragging him alone trough the front door as she goes out she starts to walk on street it was still raining.

"B-But miss hum hum ." said Naruto as he doesn't knows her name

" The name is Yūgao Uzuki age 15 if you ask by the way." She said serious putting her mask on ( ANBU ) as she walks on street with Naruto by the hand

But as she walk she gets angry glares of the people on the street as they want to murder him but they were quickly stopped as she puts a glare at them a killer one by the way that could quickly make the toughest man cry of being scared and the mask didn't bring comfort so there was silence until they reach the house as they stopped it was a small by the look of it , was red black house not so far from Ichi Raku much to Naruto's surprise.

So the kunoichi was taking her keys and opens the door.

As the pair walked in Naruto saw the living room it was normal with a table , a tv but there was one odd thing there were three swords on the wall on was purple with a purple cat shade on it in the middle as the other two who were across the other sword was a pure red one with a orange fox symbol on it while the other was orange with red spiral on it as he was surprised the only thought that came into him was : "Cool."

He was into the trance of the swords until Yugao said : " Do you like it ?" with a smiling face when he sees the house and especially the swords

" Yeah totally they are so cool but why do you have them ?" asked a excited Naruto who has neve felt this in a long time.

" Because those swords are my clans swords they are the most powerfull kinds of Konoha." Said Yugao happy that he was interested in. the swords as he wasn't more sad but cheery now

" A clan ?" asked Naruto

" Yeah I am a decent of legendary swordsmen these swords were said they were used for fighting demons as they were slaughtered they have used the chakra to make these swords ." said Yugao

" But why hanging them there instead of using ?" asked Naruto

" Because I don't use them until there comes a day that I need them ." said the wise woman

" When exactly ?" asked Naruto

" Until there comes a day when someone important to me is in danger ." said Yugao calmly

" Do you know how to use a swords Yugao-chan ?" asked Naruto with a gentle light in his eyes

" Yes I am pretty much a master on it ." said she proud

" Than-than can you teach me , please oh pretty please !" asked Naruto with excitement while begging

" Yeah sure but you better have a lot of stamina because I am a harsh teacher and the teaching itself are very hard ." said Yugao with a serious tone but with a smile

" OH Yeah thanks thanks you Yugao-sensei ." said Naruto happy

( Sensei hmm, I could be used at that) thought the woman herself and responded :" But not now , now you must change your clothes and take a bath while I am going to visit someone." Said Yugao with a fire in her eyes.

( Whoever Yugao is going to visit I already pity him) thought Naruto who doesn't know who the person is so she leaves with telling him the directions where he must go.

So Naruto did what was asked of him he washed him for the first time a in bathtub and it was quiet comfortable wore a large shirt of Yugao because he was still little so it was enough , it looked more like a skirt to be honest thought Naruto while Yugao chuckled at the sight and said :" You look cute in my clothes ."

" No I don't ." pouted the little kid

" Yes you are ." she said still chuckling but quickly she said :" Naruto why don't you stay here while I take care of some business ?"

" Yeah sure but where are you going ?" asked Naruto scared she will let him alone

" Oh don't be afraid I will come back but now I need to meet someone ." she said smiling as she leaved with a kiss on his forehead not meaning much to her but to him it meant the world , only did she hug but also a kiss on the head he knew that she cares for him and that was he happy for ,he knew that from now she is someone he will protect her with his life ,as he stood happily for a few minutes unknowing Yugao left while chuckling more a little bit but as she leaves she puts on a serious face as she goes to the Hogake tower and things aren't going to be pretty.

End chapter I hope you guys like it peace out with Fire


	3. Chapter 3

My ANBU and only mine chapter 3

A Few minutes later

Before the young Kunoichi arrived she was rubbing her left arm next to her tattoo ( ANBU one) it was a scar as she remembers what has happened , it was a old wound she got on her first mission as she thought it was a easy mission it turned out as a blood battle almost everyone died of her team expect her she managed to survive it but was severely damaged with leaving a old wound that represented all the emotions she remembered those were : Anger, saddens , rage, hate all her bad emotions but now there was a new one a more pleasant one that was from her last mission until now that was suppose to end ,now it represented many things in a good thing but one thing at the most it was hope , hope for a certain boy as she took her breath as she arrived at the Hogake office.

As Yugao arrived at the Hokage office she was greeted by the Hokage himself and said :" How was the mission ?" but was quickly interrupted as she drew a blade and was just a centimeter away from his face he was stunned that a ANBU , a good and polite one would do something as he was beginning a question he was interrupted by Yugao.

" Why did you leave him alone while him being hated by the villager heck even his apartment is a mess, he doesn't have appropriate clothes, doesn't eat well and top of all he doesn't get any love of anyone he doesn't have any friends for god sake!" said the ANBU angry as the Hokage was stunned what his most prized ANBU said to him but he immediately knew who she was talking about.

" Let me guess you met Naruto ?" said the old Hogake with a sigh and a sad glow in his eyes

" Yeah him ,the so called demon , I thought that there were people assigned as his guardians or at least people to take care of him but guess what did I saw." asked Yugao still angry but the Hogake knew all too well why as he feels also this way.

" Yes let me guess you saw the cheery mad prankster whiteout a mask I guess, without a smile but sad lonely eyes longing for someone to recognize him, taking care of him but importantly to love him" said the old man who knows all too well Naruto even though he tries to hide it.

" Then why does he lives like that , why does he lives like a monster I saw civilians after him to kill him before I passed out, I saw his home it's more a dumpster why does it look that he didn't eat for at least a week ?" asked the Woman furious

" You passed out ?" asked the Hogake surprised

" That doesn't matter the only thing that matter is him." She said still holding her blade with cold eyes

" Let me guess when you passed out he took care of your wounds ?" asked the wise old man

" Y-yeah he took care of me he even healed my old wounds." Said the ANBU a thankful what he did , in his eyes it may seem nothing but to her it meant pretty much as she remembers her childhood.

" I see so he still has a good hearth, good." said the old man happy that Naruto is still pure under the mask of his

" Yes I know but now answer or there will be a new patient in the hospital for quite some time." Said Yugao serious still with a swords close to his troat.

The old man sighed and so he started :" First of all I wasn't allowed to take care of him it doesn't matter how much I love him the council says it will show favoritism , second the villagers found out that Naruto is the container of the Nine Tail Fox while it was supposed to be a secret and so when it was spread out so Naruto was or still is the black sheep of everything but it's good he doesn't know why but I wasn't allowed to help for the same reason ,from the council, about the money part he does get money but the council decides how much." Said the Hokage unfinished because he was interrupted again

" Oh come on council, council this council that ,what are they , your boss, father mother oh wait Naruto doesn't have them and act like your are the leader and not them or you are nothing more than a old puppet with them pulling your strings ." said the Yugao angry

" You are right and I agree but they decide everything I may only give the final decision." Said Hiruzen sad

" Is that true, first of all they give advice they don't decide you may do whatever you want or do you want them leading the village or do you follow their vision instead of your own." Said the woman still in a outburst

On that moment he was shocked as he remembered what the second Hokage said to him about how a Hogake must lead his people not in their own vision but his and if he doesn't do it than he is weak as he snapped back to the reality he spoke up with a more confidence:" Yes you are right with all that but I am going to change that but there is one matter that I can't change even thought how much power or money you have ." said the Hogake with determination to kick the councils ass but spoke with a caring voice.

" What then ?"asked the Kunoichi redrawing her blade to the holster knowing there are things going to change

"Love." Said the wise old man sad

" I-I see , you are right that is something you can't do how much you try or visit him" said the Woman with now almost crying eyes as she remembers her childhood with no friends or love from her dead parents.

"But ." said the Hogake with a smile

" What than Hogake-sama." Showing more respect for him and wondering what it was.

" How about you take care of Naruto , you seem to like him." Said the Hogake with a wink

Then suddenly she turned red of embarrassment and said :" W-wait what do you say he is just a kid." In a panicking way

" Oh but you seem to care of him and I never said that way didn't I." said the Hogake teasing knowing all too well what is going on he knows that the young ANBU needs love herself but on a different matter and he has a feeling Naruto will accomplish well at that too well while chuckling

" That's um because , yeah I was just caring for him as he took care of me." Said the Kunoichi stuttering trying to act cool

" Oh really even when he sees you naked when he took care of your wounds?" asked the Hogake as he knew what the old wound meant on her left arm.

" Silence o-or I will kill you ( cookies for those who knows where I got it from ) and how did you know that?" asked Yugao

" Oh its' just a guess but now I have found out maybe I will ask Naruto what he saw if I visit him." Said the Hogake grinning until he was knocked out by the ANBU while she says :" PERVERT"

The Hogake sweat dropped at this but continues :" Ok leaving the jokes aside are you willing to accept it ?" asked The third Hogake

" Yes I am willing to take care of him and willing to train him." Said the serious Yugao with determination

" Good because I know that much people hate him while they don't help him at the academy ," said the old man happy while the woman was shocked that even shinobi are willing to do that but the old man was quickly in his teasing mode and continued," Oh I never have asked about that actually how come ?" while grinning

" O-oh ehh I was just being friendly because he was interested in the swords at my home." Said the woman slapping herself in her mind for telling that last part as she draw her blade again and held it very closely to his face

" Yeah sure friendly", said the Hogake grinning but quickly realized and said :" Wait you already have him in your home ?"

" Humm yeah I decided to bring him home with me and let him take a bad at my place." Said the young kunochi still slapping herself mentally even harder this time

" Oh yeah sure first people aren't allowed about you teaching them swords techniques of your clan and now you allow him to stay at your home very FRIENDLY of you." Said the perverted old man while giving more pressing on the friendly .

" Sh-shut up you old man." Said Yugao embarrassed as she realized what the old man meant

" Ok , ok I will leave it ,for now, you can go now I think that Naruto is done with the so called bath." Said Hiruzen as he quietly spoke the middle part

"Oh you are right I forgot well goodbye and sorry for what I said." Said the woman as she withdrew her blade and leaved with a small smile on his face

" Goodby and see you for a while ." said Hiruzen shocking the woman

" Wait what why don't you see I am just fine ? "asked the woman shocked

" I know but how about you train and feed him up until he becomes twelve ." said Hiruzen with a smile

" I-I see you are right twelve is the right age for a boy to become a ninja ." as she knew what he meant

" Oh and as a apology and I want to annoy the consuls very much, you are going to be accompanied by elite Jounins and me by the way for training the kid." Said the old man happy

" W-wait isn't that showing him favoritism ?" asked Yugao already thankful that she was let with taking care of Naruto

" Maybe, but what did the people show to him an equal way of living , was he ever spoiled or trained or even loved by his parents , my answer is a big NO , I want to spoil him like a grandchild he is to me , I want to love him like one and treat him equal like the rest maybe more that's why I don't give a damn what the council says I already did wrong turns in my life and this time I want to do the right thing , only someone who knows the pain of others even more will lead the Shinobi world to true peace and will show the true flames of the will of Fire ." said the old wise man with a well known fire in his eyes as he felt a new life burning inside him and as he spoke with determination to kick the councils ass but spoke with a caring voice.

" I-I see thank you ." said Yugao bowing while being thankful to The Third Hogake

" No problem but the one who must take charge of loving him and even more is you ." said the Hogake with a wink and a smile

" Wh-what are you talking about ?" said the ANBU as she was stuttering

" Noooothing." Said the Hogake with a sarcastic voice

" What-whatever." She said crossing her arms to collect her normal cold form but failed

" Now leave sweetheart because I think Naruto is waiting for you ." said the old man smiling

" O-ok said ." the woman as she leaves

" Or should I say love hearth ." he said while laughing at his own joke while the ANBU leaves with a blush on her face while putting the mask on her face.

**OK let's end here as you may notice again there are grammar mistakes but I am improving and thanks for the reviews and I will answer a few.**

You have a good plot here; however, the amount of grammar mistakes and wording is horrible. Try and find a Beta, because it is almost impossible in multiple parts of the story to even read.

**Answer : " Yeah I know as you guys may notice English isn't my first language and about a beta I want one problem I don't think I can find one but if you guys can find one I am gratefull**

Second : grrrr stupid cliffy no jutsu update soon or else i kill you

**Answer : Please don't kill me (lol) but I know what you mean but be patient there WILL come and a lot.**

**And also a thanks you to : Love2readFantasy, bobbyh34, Erotic Dreams and plums for the nice review and comment trying to help and a big one also to those who favorite and follow me if you guys give me encouraging words and more people will favorite and or follow than I will post one tomorrow and it's going to be good I promise you ;)**

**Peace out With Fire**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 a stupid little fight

As she came home she opens the door she found someone laying on the carpet much to her surprise it was Naruto sleeping she chuckled at the sight of the boy as she tries to wake him up he says :" Why did you have to leave ? still sleeping

She was shocked but she starts to feel bad while thinking ( I see so that's what he was thinking when I leaved a few hours ago, is he that attached to me in such a short time, maybe it's a good thing ) she thought but quickly smiled as she pulled him a hug and stood there for a few minutes as she hears a voice that said :" C-can't breathe "

As she release him she said :" S-sorry I didn't meant to do that "

He laughed at it and said :" No it's alright I should be thanking you to be honest "

" Why ?" she asked

" Because you are the first person that actually takes care of me but may I ask why ?" said the young boy polite much to Yugao's that the boy can be polite but as she thinks of his question she answers simply.

"Because you remember me of myself always putting on a mask, disguising who we really are and thinking that everything becomes better and maybe because you helped me ." said Yugao answering honestly as she took experience from herself

" Ok I can understand I helped you part but not the mask part as in why did you use a mask ?" asked the boy thinking trough to his own question

Again she was surprised as she thought ( I guess I can always learn something new about him instead of a simple prankster) but quickly snapped back and start to answer his question : " Because when I was young my parents died while protecting me and that took a huge impact on my emotion ropes as if all my happiness and joy was taken away so I cried, cried and cried for a long time hoping that someday the tears will end as there was no water left on me and I decided that I never ever going to cry again so I created a mask , one that makes me look with no expression , one that no one can look through it even if it risks me to a unhappy life " she said sad look in her eyes

" I see but how did you did you make friends than ?" asked the young boy wondering

" Simply I didn't , I didn't have any friends expect for them, the Ice queens because well I don't behave that nice to other people as I don't trust them." said Yugao turning a little smile

" Who are the Ice queens ? " asked Naruto

" They are woman just like in ways I can never think of, they know my sadness as my problems dealing with them as I know their own as well, but I never created the name the villagers created it I guess." Said the woman making her think

" I see and I guess that they also think that you are beautiful as I find it myself." Said the kid while there comes a little blush on his face

As she turns red as a tomato answering :" Ye-yeah maybe ." trying to act normal but couldn't she knows that this boy can take her mask easy as it can.

" But who are actually the Ice queens ?" asked Naruto honestly

" Oh they are Inuzuka Hana, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi and lastly me ." said Yugao as she tries to recall the names

" I see so who are they actually , sorry if I don't may ask." Said Naruto quickly adding the last part

" Yeah sure Hana is specialized in taijutsu as she uses her dogs in it , Anko is specialized in using seals as she uses itself but also in using fire and earth style jutsus , Kurenai is specialized in gentsus and water style jutsus because if you have a add water chakra in your

genjutsus it will make the effect stronger and lastly me who is specialized in Kenjutsus because of my clan while I am specialized in electrician and wind type as it helps me in my kenjutsus ." said Yugao finishing her introduction of her best friends ability

" Hmm not that I not appreciate it but I meant their personalities ." said Naruto while scratching his whiskers

" O—oh yeah sorry ", while she ruffles to her hair but she continued : " Well our personalities are actually different but there is one thing in common and that is we all behave cold to anyone we don't trust or just met." While she smiled at Naruto

As she finished Naruto thought ( Is she really REALLY cold to everyone or is it just to me because we met just today?)

" But the reason I told their skills as kunoichi is because you are going to be trained by a few of Jounins and the hogake himself." Said Yugao who was still smiling because she knows that he deserve it

" W-wait what , you are lying right ?" asked Naruto being shocked

" No I don't lie and especially to you ." she said still smiling but thinking ( I wonder why I said that)

Naruto was shocked for various reasons but especially by what she said , first of all he was shocked because he was going to be trained by the strongest of the strongest so he was thankfully as he knows that he mustn't take it for granting but he was also shocked that someone says that she won't lie him so that means to him that she is now a person important but not as a friend but maybe more by that thought he began to blush .

" I-I see thank you ." said Naruto while trying to hide the blush.

" It-it's nothing." Said the kunoichi while blushing too as she is fighting it

" W-we better sleep it's late I guess." Said the woman as she tries to change the subject but still red

" Y-yeah you are right." Said the boy agreeing as in the same red color

" I guess I will sleep on the ground." Said the boy continuing as he suppressed his blush as he knows that there is one bed in the house even though there was plenty of room for it.

Suddenly she turned serious and said : " No you will sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch ." said the kunoichi as she already knows but she was planning to buy a bed this week for him as she knows there is enough space in this house.

Suddenly he turned serious also but said louder this time :" No I will and you sleep in your own bed as you own this house." Said the boy even louder

" No I because it's my home my rules !" said the woman almost yelling

" And I refuse to follow your rules for you kindness ! " said the boy almost screaming

" No I !"

"No I "

"No I "

"No I"

... ... ... a few HOURS later

They both trying to seek air as they were exhausted as they were screaming at each other for hours as it was already night ( Note : Luckily for them there were seals that contains sound proof barriers that could keep the noise down as the people outside couldn't hear a thing.)

As the Kunoichi was thinking on what she should do : ( I know that trying him to sleep on the bed isn't going to work not because he doesn't like it, it's because he doesn't want to use me don't matter how small or big the thing was he doesn't like that other people suffer even if it's a small thing but I guess that's a good thing about him that I like, like the various other things also ) as she blushed on her remark on the last she came up with a plan although she was turning red from it.

Unknowing to her the little boy thought the same as they both were turning red and start to say at the same time :"M-Maybe we can sleep together." As they both were finished they both widened they eyes at hearing what each of them they both stared at each other for a few minutes until Yugao broke in : " Ok l-let's keep then ok ? trying to sound normal but can't .

As they both were slow walking to the bed that was a king size one totally purple as the sheets itself so they both walked in laying comfortably ,closed the sheets and turned each other their backs they both were trying to sleep one problem : They can't they were either way too nervous for that until Naruto broke this time the silence and turned now his face to Yugao.

" Hmm Yugao-chan I am sorry for umm well arguing with you over that." Said Naruto as he started but was still red .

Then Yugao turned around to Naruto and started " No I should I never have or should done that." Said Yugao apologizing still red as the same kind of red

" It's alright I should." Said Naruto as he started to apologize even more

" No I." said Yugao

" No I ." said Naruto louder

." No I ." said the Yugao even louder

But both of them suddenly stopped with telling but laughed actually at how stupid their fights were , they didn't go about the usual things people fight over but over kindness about each other that's why they both laughed and stopped at a few minutes as Naruto started again.

" Thanks Yugao-chan I am glad that I met you this day I have felled different emotions normally they were hate , disgust, sadness and loneliness but now I felt joy , happiness , laugh and first of all love , all these emotions were coming from you today as we met were coming from you and only I am lucky I met you really Yugao-chan or should I say Yugao-sensei ." said Naruto while laughing at his remark as Yugao chuckled at it.

But she quickly replied : "No I actually should thank you first of all I thought I couldn't trust anyone expect those who were friends or were friends of my friends but today I could trust you without even having a conscious ." said Yugao as Naruto and herself were laughing from it but she continued : " Also I am happy that we met today because I met today someone who was equal to me , someone who knows pain, sadness and first of all wears a mask like me , everyone thinks you are little prankster who can only laughs at everything , acts dumb and disrespectful while under your mask there is a polite, nice but sad young men who is almost crying everyday hoping for someone to recognize him ." said Yugao while smiling at him ruffling his spiky blond hair while Naruto smiled at her.

" Maybe but people see you as I could see a little that people see you as a cold woman someone who doesn't care for anyone or even cries even if it was your relative but under that mask there is a emotional ,caring warm and lovely girl that cries for an eternity for someone she loves so I am more grateful to you because I finally found someone who recognize me and who I will protect and love no matter what." Said Naruto while pointing at himself

" Yeah I know you will ." said Yugao while giving a honest smile

" Believe it!" said Naruto in a honest smile too.

As both were turning their backs to each other knowing they had reassured their hearts and knowing they were able to sleep well tonight so in a few seconds they were able to sleep on the same time unknowing to them that a so called old Hogake was watching them knowing that their future will be bright as for the village as well while saying : " Yeah sure FRIENDLY."

Laughing a little bit while thinking ( I know that they will face a big burden , but I know they will carry it on and will lead the Village to true Peace , I just know it but for now rest , be a kid , be free as the little flame you are as you are expanding it as your sight as you grow up , I just know there is a huge and flame resting inside you even bigger than myself or any Hogake or human I saw or met , and that counts for you too Yugao ) thought the Hogake while saying again :" Yeah sure friendly my ass ." while laughing at the dishonest pair while continuing : " They may be young but Naruto , you experience things only grow ups can't be dreaming of or rather said hoping not , you act like a grown up men , taking care of yourself as caring for other while you Yugao , you just are the opposite, as Naruto noticed you are stuck between becoming a woman and a little girl and that is the cause of you parents and now you are trying to hide your feelings but I know Naruto can draw it all out because well you just met today and I saw more emotion of you than I saw in a whole year or my whole life, now I am resting the burden of letting your little flames glow brighter, bigger and hotter each day by that boy but the one who must be honest with her feelings is you and only you Yugao." Said the man to himself hoping the gods will hear it and fulfill his wish that these two even though he knows himself will lead the ninja world to true Peace.

As the old men left the room he was letting the crystal orb there unknowing to Naruto woke up in a room with sewers and as he looked forward to him there was a Huge Nine tailed Fox smiling at him with red and huge eyes.

**Again I leaved you guys with a little cliffy and as I promised a chapter on the next day and that makes three chapters after each other but you guys motivate me to make more and faster and of course better chapters I do my best as for improving as for making people enjoy my fic and because you guy favorite and follow me it really helped and showed me you guys appreciate the fic as you guys do it helps me even more and leave a review as you like it can be whatever ( no flame though) like : I liked the fic or it was good or bad because…., even if you are a visitor or you don't have a account leave a comment those helps too.**

**Oh and I am looking for a beta if you know a beta with good grammar or are one you go ahead.**

**Oh and last I will response two comments and thank all the followers and favorites .**

**Here are the comments : **hoodrat50c

It's ok nice plot but you need to work on it I would like more action though.

**My answer : Thanks for the compliment ;) but about the action yeah I know it is boring to wait for that but the reason is simple it's a new Naruto if he is new with him knowing MANY of Jutsus all kind and trust me there are many but I know you will like it and the other reason is because it's easy to write a plot but it's difficult to write a base about a story as you cannot instantly use a jutsu before knowing it or learning it first you learn and then you use it.**

**So what I meant is I am busy telling the reason why he knows those jutsus as he needs and use them in a fight ( as much as I love jutsus itself ) so if you are waiting for a fight don't worry I will give it with much pleasure but just wait and trust me it WILL come and it will be worth it. **

**Believe it ! lol**

**Second CW**

Grammar aside (you're already are working on that) I like when the 3rd said he was going to spoil the boy and treat him as his own grandchild. I always thought it odd when Naruto wasn't given anything because it showed 'favoritism.' Isn't it reverse favoritism to make his life so difficult? Giving him a special hand only evens the playing field with the other clan/bloodline children who have aid early. I like that angle. Keep on improving your grammar, the best way is to practice.

Yeah I like that way of view if you count his problems like huge chakra amount but a little control so that's fair but in the next chapter ( I think two from now on) there is going to somehing intrested used in a different kind of way, wanna find out look for my updates because finnaly my summer is coming and that means many chapters so it isn't going to be long until there comes a new update of my stories that's why it's handy to folow and favorite as it also helps me to write the stories even better and faster so that's what you guys should do if you haven't follow, favorite and maybe a little comment ( pretty please)

**Ok I was Fire Peace. **

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5

My ANBU and only mine chapter 5 A gift for later

As Naruto saw the Fox he did something the Fox himself didn't expect him to do. He calmly put a hand on his chin and said, " Hmm where am I Mister Fox?" with an innocent expression.  
The fox was shocked at first but he responded with, "Hmm? Yeah we are inside you, so called 'deep thoughts'.

A mindscape in other words. This is like, where you placed yourself in your mind."

With a cautious face, the Fox narrowed his eyes and held his breath, waiting to see what the boy's response was going to be.

The reason why Naruto was calm was because somehow he knew that the giant fox and he had a connection like nothing before. A bond only himself and the fox shared. It was a gentle bond that existed since his birth and probably going to last till he dies.

He could see it just by looking in its eyes.

"Then can I change it?" asked Naruto wondering if his thoughts were correct.  
"Hmm, yeah sure it are your thoughts and the possibilities of your imagination is infinite. Do whatever you like." ( Author : That's actually true, like we have in writing)

"Oh I see! Then how about this?" said the boy as the scary looking sewer changed into Konoha with everything he knows from the Hokage office and buildings to the Hokage faces on the mountain.

"Wow kid, you know this place in details." Praised the Kyuubi who doesn't even remember half of the city himself and he lived here for many ages with his previous Jinchuruki.

"I been around the city for a while, so I always wake in what I can and see what I can see." Naruto sat in a bench that he created, staring at the Fox with wide eyes.

The Fox slowly padded over to where the young boy was.

He probably doesn't know what I am. It's best I keep it that way.

He'll find out soon enough.

Though the Fox as he laid his head across his paws. "Mister Fox, why am I here?" Naruto poked the Fox in the ear.

He opened his eyes.

"I think we need to talk. I don't know.

I brought you here for a reason, but I don't seem to remember what that reason was."

Naruto laughed.

"You're as forgetful as I am!" He laughed again. The Fox, normally not one to joke, raised his head.

"Look kid," he started,

"Do you get chased around the Village a lot? Not in a fun way?

" When said boy nodded, the Fox continued.

"This might be too much to understand, but I might be that reason."

"Why? You seem nice Mister Fox."

"I'm…something far different than what you've ever seen.

They don't like me because I'm you." The Fox couldn't stop the words that flew from his mouth.

The young boy couldn't understand this all; it was probably beyond him.

However, young Naruto knew somewhere in his heart that something wasn't right with him.

"So, if you weren't me, the others would hate you, and not hate me because I'm not you, so both of us together aren't a good thing?" Naruto really just said what was on his mind, without thinking about it.

At first, the Fox was confused, but nodded. "It's not your fault that I'm inside you, it isn't anyone's fault but who unleashed me into the world.

But know this: You are too young to understand the real reason for my existence, so here's what we'll do.

You can come see me anytime you wish, and talk to me about anything.

When you begin training to become a ninja, come see me every day so that I can help you become stronger.

But, don't tell anyone about me or you'll be killed." Said the Fox with a serious glare

Naruto's wide eyes became wider. "No one? I can't tell anyone?"

"No, they'll hurt you and hurt me.

"But I'm used to pain. I've gotten hurt by the Villagers many times in the past, so it won't really hurt much.

Can't I tell my Yugao?"

"Your Yugao?" The Fox raised one eyebrow as he doesn't know who she is .

" Yeah mine , well not yet I hope so." Said the young boy as he blushed and smiled while scratching the back of his head .

As the Fox saw Naruto's blush, he immediately understood why he was talking like that.

He smiled as he spoke, "Well, well, well. So I see that the little kitten got a crush on a little girl right?" The Fox's huge lips stretched into a smile while with a teasing look.

"Well no, I mean yes, no, yes, I meant she isn't a kid. She is already older than me." Naruto couldn't put his thoughts into words and ended up blurting things out without thinking it through as he was turning red.

"I see, by how much?" asked the Nine Tails fox with a wondering look.

"Hmm I guess 14 or fifteen." said the boy with a thinking look because he didn't ask it to her.

"Wow kitten. So do you have taste for older woman ?" said the Fox teasing and chuckled while laying his head on the ground knowing he was relaxed as he saw the little boy blushing like crazy; like there was no tomorrow and thought, I really wished this boy had a normal childhood , without being hated and chased.

I clearly see the sadness in his eyes that screams for someone to take care of him, loving him and more yet when I look at them again. When I spoke of that girl, I could clearly see a ray of hope. He loves her doesn't he? Maybe I should help them out a little, while chuckling a little harder.

"I see you love her but, why actually?" asked the Fox still looking at the boy with concentrating red eyes.

"Hmm well, I know it's all in one day, but she showed me she cared about me and that's a great deal for me and I see her eyes. They don't hate me nor you mister Fox." Said Naruto with a smile.

As the Fox looked at him, he sighed, "Yeah, yeah. You can tell her but make sure you protect her and love her with your life, understood?" said the Fox while pointing his huge claws at his nose while giving it a little poke.

As Naruto's eyes twinkled, he spoke with a real gently bright smile, "Yes! I promise, I will never go back on my word." While raising his fist in the air pointing at the Fox his fist nodding him to return the friendly fist, still smiling.

As the Fox understood he grinned while raising his paw also and punched him softly, letting each other show they formed a bond now known as friends.  
Both of them were happy being able to a friend and a close one, perhaps knowing this bond will last forever.

But quickly the Fox grinned and said, "As a little apology to make your years hard I am going to give you a cool gift that might help you in the future."

"R-Really!" said the boy excited because he never received any presents in his entire (short) life.

As he was excited he will receive one he was wondering what it was and asked:" So mister Fox what is it, what is it?" He looked at the massive Fox with sparkled eyes, like they were stars that could fulfill wishes.

"Oh-oh oh! Hold it there boy! I didn't say I will give it now. I just said I am going to give you one.

Remember this day and don't even ask about it or I will never give it to you." With a smiling and teasing look, he nudged Naruto with his muzzle.

The little boy was puffing as he said, "Meanie." While crossing his arms and looking away.

While the Fox was laughing:" Sorry, sorry. But trust me, you will love the gift with whole your heart as your closest one in a way. hahaha." He said while saying the last part quiet to himself while chuckling.

"Really?!" He asked with hope in his eyes while smiling brightly  
"Yeah, Yeah. Now go to sleep.

You can come back here any time you want without a problem. I can teach you some techniques no one else knows, and then how to use my chakra and believe me boy it's awesome." Said The Fox while smiling at the boy knowing that they could be friends.

" T-Thanks y-you mister Fox." Said Naruto almost crying and did something the Fox didn't expect.

He gave the Giant Fox, whose heart froze and never got any form of love or friendship, a very meaningful hug, showing they were bonding together as in a strong way.

"Boy just call me Kuruma , kay ?" said the Giant Fox as he stood there looking at the boy happily.

"Yep Kuruma sleep tight! Oh! You don't have a bed. Wait a second." Said Naruto as he vanished and suddenly a huge bed at least ten times the size of the Village was appearing in front of him.

As he stood there looking at the giant bed,a huge red one to be precise, looked at a note that was one it , it where two simple friendly words but the meaning to the Fox meant something hearth warming , a pronunciation that shows how much friends can care about each other, it were two simple words but to him it meant the world and the words were : Sleep Tight .

**Ok here end the chapter and guys I finally found a BETA ( and a good one to be honest ) the name is AnimeGoddess1234 , she is a great writer so a big shout out and thanks to her.  
Ok guys thanks for the follows and favs please follow ,a like and maybe a comment ;)  
I was Fire Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

My ANBU and only mine

My ANBU and only mine  
Warning there is a Time skip in this chapter Time skip Naruto's age is 12

Many years has passed when the events happened that day.  
Naruto Uzumaki is now twelve and his skills have grown tremendously in the past 7 years.

This is impressive for someone as young as he was when he started training, though he had an excuse, what with being trained by many Jounins and the Hokage himself.

And, he had a Fox demon inside of him that he went to every night, which was a big advantage that no one else really had.

He learned many interesting things and made some friends by it.

In other words, these past years for Naruto were some of the most joyous times in his life, but also hard ones, from training to the bone to meditating with your entire mind, focusing on one thing and one thing only; distractions caused his teachers to make him start over.

It was very tiring but it was worth it.

He is now a master of Ninjutsus, taijutsus, kenjutsus, elemental ninjutsus and half so mastered fuinjutsus. In other words he was strong, a prodigy if you may call it.

If you ask some of his teachers, He is mid Hokage level, and he really only needs a little push on the Fuinjutsus, and even then, he is a high level with that.

He learned many new and unique techniques, from hard ones to the softer kind.

His masters were the ones who understood him the best. People who knew of loneliness, as they were able to see through his mask

. So you could say they know his strong points as well as his weak ones, one of his weaknesses being that he uses his emotions a little too much on the battlefield, yet it was his strong point because without it, he could never be as strong or courageous as he really was. So, in theory, it was a blessing and a curse.

His masters were the best Shinobi's of Konoha.

They included, Kakashi who trained him in his elemental ninjutsus, from weak earth types to strong lightning types.

He was called the master of one thousand jutsu's and also called 'White-Lightning'.

He was the one who taught him how to use his chakra without wasting most of it, because he himself has a very low chakra reserve, although Naruto was one who has a tremendously big one.

Regardless, he was someone who was like a big brother type for Naruto.

He taught him that those who take pride in violating the rules are scumbags, but who don't even help their teammates are even worse. It was important, yet he didn't have any experience with so called teammates , so he still had to learn a lot about it.

Guy, who was his taijutsu master, was like a funny uncle to him, yet he could be serious and taught him an important lesson about never judging an opponent by their cover.

When you think about it, it was because sometimes the quiet ones are the dangerous types.

Naruto had a big struggle with learning Taijutsu at first, being that Taijutsu was extremely difficult to teach, let alone learn.

So, Naruto spent a lot of time getting down the basics of it.

But, after getting a handle on it, he progressed even better than that of Guy, who was impressed with his development although he tried ay first making him wear a green suit and tried to cut his hair luckily Yugao had stopped him with chasing him around the Village while saying :" How dare you trying to change Naruto in one of you students." And to be honest it was quiet funny because at the end Yugao cut his hair flat , by that Guy had a trauma and promised he will never do it again.

Anko was like an older sister to him.

She taught him about certain death moves and about improving his aim with Justus themselves as well as timing.

She taught him how to do Justus with one hand, and the best places to do hand signs if you were attacked by multiple enemies, as well as single ones.

In addition to training his reflexes and stamina, she taught him that even if the situation is bad for you, you must always smile to see the silver lines of life itself.

It was important in emotional standards and you always must keep your head cool.

Kurenai was like the oldest of the three (Anko and Yugao) and was his teacher in genjutsus.

He learned simple ones, like manipulating someone's mind so that they thought close someone was in trouble, and then complex ones, like recreating a battle that happened long ago.

She taught him that the ones close to you are considered a weakness, and that your concern for their safety was vulnerability.

She taught him about treasuring the close ones to you, and how to see through a person trying to trick you into thinking a loved one is hurt, although Naruto knows enough of treasuring someone by himself.

She taught him if a ninja sets his mind on something, he can do anything.

Asuma was like a young older brother who was teaching him about using his chakra's in his weapons like kunai's and swords.

He taught him about self-sacrifice for your loved ones and the whole village aspect.

Having a large chakra reserve, Naruto had a habit of putting too much chakra into his weapons, which ultimately ended in him breaking them. But, Asuma was understanding and didn't stress on it too much.

Then there was the Hokage himself. He was a grandpa figure to him, kind and caring, but strong when it was needed.

He learned from him almost all his techniques, from summoning his monkey and other animals to teaching him fuinjutsus, although it wasn't the whole package.

It was a lot for any person, even one with a Jinjuriki inside them, so he was almost a master of it, until the matter of the forbidden sealing techniques came up, although he hoped Naruto will never use any of them.

The Hokage also taught him about the will of Fire that only people of Konoha possess, who aren't fighting for themselves but for other people, from the close ones to the whole villages.

One of the last teachers was someone who is one of his closest teachers, as in literally, and was the Great kyuubi himself. He was like that annoying older brother who knew more about you than you did yourself, and although that helped them work on your weaknesses, it also helped them to get on your nerves.

He taught Naruto a different style of fighting, using his chakra to create and use as a weapon, while teaching him how to improve his chakra control as making it bigger.

He was one of the closest ones to him; an older brother, yet a kidding and somewhat teasing one about Yugao, so they have fun every time when they were together.

Lastly not least there was his favorite teacher, although they were all for him favorites. She was quiet a little bit special well for him to be honest.

It was Yugao.

She is his teacher in kenjutsus, as teaching him the sword stances in response to different battle situations and teaching him how to use his chakra and elemental chakra and techniques to battle.

She taught him different sword stroke and swings, as well as how to guard with them.

He also learned how to use dual swords in battle.

She was truly someone special to him, not only as a teacher, but even as something more, although he hasn't yet confessed to her, fearing her response.

She taught him one of the important lesson he has learned and that was: Deception of a ninja is his greatest tool if they use their masks properly .

To put it simply, Naruto had the mind of all the Jounins and looked mature in his mind. He was truly a genius ,not even being twelve and he already mastered almost everything he was taught, and faster than was expected than most Jounins. He was truly a polite strong nice young man.

Also one of the strongest shinobi in all of the villages, and maybe even in the world.  
But that doesn't mean other people know about it.

You see because of his important lesson Naruto does something only a Hokage level shinobi can do: Deceiving everyone.

Everyone one thinks that Naruto is a lowly , stupid joker who doesn't even respects the Hokage as he says he will become Hokage himself, a dead last, a nuisance, a weakling.

It was a bad and low profile, just the thing that Naruto was hoping for.

You see, he puts on a mask, always smiling, although the smile was faked and he always faked laughing at everyone, and made himself dumb and lowly .

As you know, everything was faked about the Naruto everyone knows, except for a few people.

Those were his teachers and the Hokage himself expect one part: The part about becoming Hokage and everyone who will recognize him other than being the container of the Jinchuriki.

They were actually protesting, but Naruto explained that deception of a ninja is his greatest tool and

he doesn't want anyone in danger because of his presence.

He must be strong to protect his people. Even though they protested against it, Yugao said everyone must agree to it because it was his wish, and if they didn't agree, she would use her blade to cut every man… umm yeah.

You know the picture.

And they agreed(really scared or Yugao's threat) leaving no choice but to agree to the terms.

Naruto promised to fulfill his duties properly, leaving the Hokage proud knowing his grandson is a respectable ninja and knowing he will fulfill his prayers.

Although Yugao didn't like the idea herself, she decided to respect Naruto's decisions always and forever because, well, Naruto is someone special to her, even if she doesn't admit it because she doesn't have the courage to do it.

But, if someone even tries to lay a finger on him for even hurting him she promised she will hunt the person down, in reality and his dreams until their death.

To put it simply he is VERY important to her and other people notice it clearly hoping that one day one of them have the courage to confess but leaving that aside tomorrow is a very important day.

Tomorrow is the day that many young ninja's graduate from the academy.

Many ninja's are sure that they made it, but no one knew as much as Naruto did who knew it because he so called 'failed' every year.

It's his third time he guessed, he knows he probably won't graduate because many teachers wrote in his report card that he did very horribly and doesn't pay attention.

You see, in his first year, although holding back he was already the best of his class, writing tests as if they were child's play.

He did every perfectly and flawless.

Normally, he already should have been ranked as an elite jounin by his age, but the reason he always failed was because they said he so called 'cheated' but, there were some cruel people in the world, and those people did it because they hate him.

The year after, there were other instructors, but the results were the same, even though he did everything good, although not so good as last year.

The reason was because Naruto wanted to see if it was just for hate or if he did really something wrong so he held back even more.

But the results were the same, as he discovered it was for hate for what he carried inside, yet he had no ill feelings for the beast inside him.

He told the Hokage and the jounin they may not act on the matter, as it shows a fact to doubting the Leaf's teaching methods, and that he wants to create even a more deceiving figure for everyone, even though the Hokage and everyone agrees, they weren't very sure.( oh and they agree again for the same very scary reason)

So the last year, he acted as the dumb class clown and Naruto had to admit, it was one of his best covers he ever created.

It was perfect!

Who would expect that the dumb dead last is one of the most skilled ninja's in Konoha?

So he kept the deception for god knows how long.

As he was trying to sleep in the same bed he uses normally, he enters quietly, hoping Yugao doesn't wake up with his late arrival.

Yep, even after all those years, they did buy a bed, but they both sleep together because, well, they tried but failed miserable.

As for Naruto, who wants to feels Yugao's warmth, and as for Yugao, she was so used to it (and her own, other reasons), it was Yugao who spent time deciding to sleep in the same bed as Naruto while he just happily accepted it .

So they were used to it because, well they couldn't sleep without having each other.

Luckily no one knows anything about it or they might tease them in a 'can't stay away from each other' way, so they were happy about it.( Well expect for the Kyuubi who tease him a lot with it)

But back to the story, as Naruto was trying to sleep he felt suddenly a hand beside him knowing who it was he responded ," Sorry did I wake you up ?"

And it was Yugao, who was rubbing her eyes to see clearly as she spoke," No. not really. I couldn't sleep because, well tomorrow is…."

And she was interrupted by Naruto," Yeah, I know but don't pay it any mind.

It's not like I'll die from staying in the academy forever. They can't keep me there." Said Naruto, trying to reassure Yugao.

You know, as the years went by, and as she spent countless hours training with him, Yugao had created a soft spot for Naruto, because they live together and for her other reason: she always cared about him in a romantic way, but as she took care of Naruto, Naruto took care of her, so they both know each other too well.

And because they know each other too well, it was hard for either of them to tell the other just how much they really cared, and they felt really scared in thinking of how the other would react when the words came out.

Meaning, they were scared of rejection.

"I know, but they will put you back again in the academy instead of letting you become a ninja. Only if you let me ..." she said but was interrupted again

"Yeah I know, I know but what can you do, turn it into a bloodbath ?" asked Naruto, chuckling.

As she blushed at the comment she said," Well maybe, but I care about you, so what, if you only let people help you maybe, just maybe, the Hokage can…." Said Yugao as she was interrupted AGAIN!

"I can't ask for him to help me! You guys did already a big favor to me for teaching me everything I know, so I can't ask for more as for your guidance and as for your love." Said Naruto with a true smile only his closest people can see.

As she sighed but quickly blushed at the comment she said: "W-well it's only because it's you." With a big blush and red while looking away.

Then, a few minutes pass in maintained silence until Naruto spoke decided it was a perfect moment to confess his feelings.

And the boy blushed himself while turning away, sighing before saying," I care about you too. You know more than anything that I love you Yugao. I always did." confessed Naruto while looking back but was shocked what he found.

It was Yugao sleeping with her eyes closed while standing straight.  
Naruto chuckled at the sight while he lays her down while putting a blanket on her while leaving a little peck on the check as he chuckled again as she smiles still sleeping while saying :" Naruto .." Naruto himself laughed a bit but quickly turned serious knowing he was going to be rejected again tomorrow by the academy but he accepted it he will become Hokage even if he not was a Genin.

As he slide himself into the covers he looked at the cat like face again as he stroked a little bit on her head and whispered quietly: "You are my little cat aren't you?" as she purred he chuckled again relaxed by the one he loved he decided to sleep as he turned around and said : " Good night my little kitty." Still smiling while thinking ( Oh well there is always a next time, and I think she is pretty tired of worrying over me , oh well)

As he sleeps he somehow knew something greater was going to happen to him and that was not the academy.

But somewhere deep in his mind, a Fox laughed at the young couple while saying," A bummer that his confession fell on deaf ears, but I think it's time for the so called 'present' to make an appearance.

I hope you like it foxy because I know your kitty will." Said the Nine Tailed Fox laughing, knowing he is up to something big.

**Ok here end the chapter my BETA is again AnimeGoddes1234, if you want to find out stay tuned if you aren't already following or favorite this story you should it helps me with speeding up the chapters as making it even better.  
And I love to leave cliff's to you guys don't you think? ;)  
I was once again Fire, Peace.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

My ANBU and only mine

It was the next morning and Naruto had a strange dream , it was about how is body was destroyed by a strong red chakra , yet he was alive like the red chakra made new things in his body the pain hurt like hell and he thought he was going to die.

It was strange it was like the red chakra murdered him and brought him back alive stronger bigger and better as it was his purpose still he felt a little bit numb on his body luckily by his fast healing ability it wasn't a problem not anymore yet he felt strange as he awoke with his eyes closed.

And he thought ( Strange, painful dream last night but I am glad it's over, if I am correct Kurama did that because I don't know who others can do this with a red evil chakra, I better pay him a visit)

As Naruto enters his mindscape by using chakra on the seal he sees a exhausted Kurama on the same like bed he made long ago .

As he was wondering why he was tired he asked :" He what's the matter ?" while putting his hand on the Giant Fox his head.

" Ha Naruto by seeing I know my gift worked ." said Kurama sleepy

" What are you talking about ?" asked Naruto with a questioned look

" Hmm nothing , but I guess I am exhausted by making your gift I promised you remember ?" asked Kurama almost closing his eyes

" Yeah remember you said you will give it to me when the time is right ." said Naruto remembering what the Nine tails fox said to him long ago

" Well yeah…, the time is right once you are awake you will see your gift I made for you ." said the exhausted Fox trying to stay awake

" And what is the so called gift ?" asked Naruto with a wondering voice

" Well… see for you self once you awake but be sure once you see it there is no reason she will reject you now." Said Kurama smiling but suddenly his eyes are closed knowing he will be sleeping for a little long time.

" He, wait are you alright and what do you mean with there is no reason she will reject me ?" asked Naruto wondering what he meant while being worried about him not knowing what's wrong with him

" Don't worry kid I am not going to die I am only sleepy and about what I meant , see for yourself." Said the fox while he began to snore loudly

Naruto sighed knowing he can't talk anymore to him for a little time and knowing what the gift was it's gotta be big because there is no reason the giant chakra beast Kurama will be exhausted by something expect it's something big and difficult.

As Naruto saw the fox sleeping he knows he must return to the real world because he must attend even if he graduates or not so as he did he awoke in the same sleeping room he knows for many years as he turns he saw Yugao peacefully sleeping so he shook her lightly while saying : " He sleepy head time to wake up." as she was trying to see Naruto but couldn't she says with a yawning voice : " Good morning." She said while rubbing her eyes and tried to have a clear view of Naruto but what she saw was something shocking.

As she quickly grabbed her blades from her pillow ( she always has them at places people don't expect them) and suddenly pointed at Naruto and asked with a demanding voice : " Who are you ?"

" Wait what it's me Naruto don't you recognize me we live together since god knows how long ." asked Naruto confused

" No you are not him you are too big to be him ." said Yugao warning him he shouldn't lie even though her vision wasn't clear she clearly saw that the figure was big and longer then herself so it couldn't be him.

He had a wild hair style with bangs everywhere with a great muscular body but still slender he had blond almost yellow hair color and clear blue eyes you could see he was a good looking you men with a torn apart orange jogging suit.

(** Authors note if you want to know what I am referring to here is a link : /naruto/image/1302/older-naruto-picture/**

**Well if you want the picture to be precise in your head)**

" What are you talking about it's me …" but was quickly interrupted when he looks at his hands and saw that his hands were bigger and when he felt his hair , it felt also longer and thought ( What has happened to me ?) while being shocked knowing there was something strange happened to him last night but immediately he looked at the mirror that was in the bedroom and said as he instantly knew why: " Of course that's was my gift , Kurama made me look older , that's why he was so exhausted ." exclaimed Naruto knowing why he was suddenly changed.

" Now answer my question , who are you and how did you get here ." said the young woman holding her blade on his throat knowing he was in danger he quickly said : " Yugao don't you recognize me , blond hair whiskers , I know you are shocked but please listen." Asked Naruto pleasing to the woman

" If you really are Naruto tell me a thing only he knows . " said the ANBU with a serious expression not liking that someone pretend to be Naruto

As Naruto began to think while putting a finger under his chin as thinking pose he finally knew it only he and Yugao only knew.

" When I was eight I promised you I will grow up and marry you while carrying you bridal style." Said the grown up Naruto thinking of the promise he made when he was a kid although Yugao wasn't taking it seriously and said :" Yes." For him was it actually serious and he always remembered it because he hopes someday he will marry her.

" I-I see." Said the female kunoichi a little bit surprised Naruto knew it even though the years passed by , she knew that Naruto had a little crush on her when he was a kid although she was sure he was grown up now and forgot it, she saw him more like a little brother maybe even a mother son relationship but that's it although she knew she created a strange and jealous soft spot for him although she doesn't know what it is.

" But wait why are you looking older ? " asked Yugao him

" Well first I was shocked but I know why now , Kurama did this it's his name for the ' present' that he promised me long ago ." Said Naruto while pointing out the present part

" Is there a way to turn you back ? " asked the young woman

" I don't think so , he used his chakra to boost up my age but in the end he tired himself out and passed out but don't worry he is fine just sleeping." Said Naruto reassuring Kurama was fine.

You see through the years Naruto introduced Kurama to Yugao through connecting his chakra to her while he takes her to his mindscape , first she was shocked but she trusted Naruto in many ways so they began to know each other and could see he wasn't a raging dangerous fox but more a nice and funny yet perverted one, she was actually happy that he and Naruto were friends reassuring he was safe because that's all what mattered to her.

But anyway back to the story

" I see but don't you want your age back as your childhood and how old are you actually ? " asked the young kunoichi

The boy was thinking while looking at himself and said : " No not really it doesn't really matter and I guess I am near your age maybe 20 or something." Guessed Naruto

" Maybe but don't you feel like missing a particular part of your life by looking so old already ?" said the woman to Naruto

" No not really and being this age is also good for a particular reason." Said Naruto while thinking how he should hide his appearance

" What is it then ." wondered the kunoichi not knowing why she was so excited it.

( You know Naruto acts already as being my age but now he also looks like it so technical seen I can date him , wait what why do I think so.) as she quickly smacked the idea out of her head but being flustered by the idea seeing herself with the current Naruto with her arm hooked around his arms.

" Hm nothing never mind." Said the now looking older shinobi who was thinking ( Now that I look around her age maybe I have a chance now ) with a blushing look

They were both blushing but neither of them saw it until Yugao asked but still isn't recovered of the blush said : " How are we going to hide this from everyone now ?" with a questioned look

" Simply with this ." said Naruto while he performed some hand signs and suddenly turned into his old twelve year looking self with a orange jumping suit.

" A genjutsu heh ." said Yugao smirking her student was a smart one

" Yep and even if they touch me or even hit me this powerful genjutsu stays until I say so , I think this an A ranked jutsu." Said Naruto wisely having everything figured out

" I see that's good ," said Yugao smiling but was shocked once she saws the clock on the wall and suddenly said : " Hurry up if you don't want to be late for your graduation , I will come later but first I gotta go to the Hogake office."

As she quickly disappeared in a shinshunin.

As Naruto sighed and said to himself : " Yeah I better be fast before they are not allowing me to 'graduate' ." with a sarcastic voice knowing he isn't going to graduate for the same stupid reason but anyways he was quickly running to his school anyways.

But unknowing to him there was a ninja named Mizuki was planning something terrible but he needs a certain scroll for it and for that he needs a certain blonds help.

**Ok here ends the chapter again a little cliffy**

**Once again BETA : AnimeGoddes1234**

**If you haven't already follow and favorite this and see ya guys for the next time.**

**I was Fire Peace **


	8. Chapter 8

My ANBU and only mine

First of all , wow this has been a while and secondly I was reminded to update this story by **Jotunn who is my BETA , thanks you are awesome **Anyways here is the new chapter and it begins ….. Now!

Once Naruto arrives at the academy he sat on a chair that was empty.

It was usual they would ignore him although he acts the fool very often , he felt isolated and alone although he said to himself it wasn't important but Yugao says something else about it .

**FLASH BACK**

" And Naruto did you make any friends ?" Asked the purple haired woman who prepared dinner at a 10 year old Naruto who came home just a second.

" No but it doesn't matter though I mean I have all the teachers as friends and especially you." Said Naruto who smiled at Yugao making her smile as she was also attached to the Uzumaki but quickly frowned as she responded .

" Naruto , you must try and at least make one friend in your classroom I mean you are going to be in a team with them ." Said Yugao serious

" Why should I , I am going to aim to be an ANBU which brings me closer to my dream and I don't want any distractions to be honest." Said Naruto who sighed as Yugao also at the antics of the blond.

" Naruto , if you accomplish your dream and became Hokage what are you going to do then ?" asked Yugao frowning even more .

" Simple I am just going to work that's all and try to make the Village even better for protecting my precious people." Said Naruto with a smile but exactly that smile made Yugao angry as she responded.

" Naruto who do you think you are , a kind of robot or something , what are you going to do when you accomplish everything you dreamed , nothing ?" asked the woman angry while she continued.

" Naruto you need friends as you need bonds to be a Hokage and maybe one of those students are going to be your personal ANBU body guards and if you are an ANBU how do you think you are going to make friends , we are no one , we don't exist and we don't have friends but when you aren't one like in our free time then you are going to be lonely and you and I both know we can always die , so what happens when Kakashi is going to die or Guy or Asuma ….. what if I die ." said Yugao while she knew she got the blond attention as he widens his eyes and immediately runs to her while he hugs her and burst into tears.

" D-Don't leave me ,please , I don't want to be alone again." Said Naruto while he embraces her into a hug while she crouch to his level and hugs him back while replying.

" I am sorry Naruto but it's true any ninja of this Village can die any day although I wish to live enough to grow up with you but one day I am going to die also." While Naruto tighten the hug and replies.

" I–If you are going to die than I am going to die with you , I don't care how but I am going to stay by your side forever even if it costs my life." Said Naruto determinate making Yugao her heart beat more yet made her more angrier while she gave him a punch on the head.

" W-why did you do that ?" asked Naruto while he rubbed his head as he was hugged by Yugao surprising him as she talked in his ear.

" Because I don't want you to die , first of all I want you to have a happy life so that's why insist you make friends because when I am gone they can support you ." said Yugao while she almost was tearing up .

' He is just like me a machine who doesn't think of the consequences, does he know even how much it hurts me to listen he will put away his social life for his goal , he was just like me until I met Naruto.' Thought Yugao sad .

" O-Ok I will try , but don't even dare to die because soon I will be a part of your ANBU team ." yelled Naruto while he tighten the hug not wanting to let her go as she was too precious to him .

As she understood why he tighten the hug , she hugs him back the same way and said : " Don't worry Naruto I am pretty strong you know and about you becoming an ANBU , you better be aiming to be a captain." Said Yugao with a playful smirk which Naruto responded.

" YOU BET I WILL PROTECT YOU AND THE PEOPLE I LOVE WITH MY LIFE SO YOU BET I WILL BE A CAPTAIN!" yelled Naruto making her chuckle which she responded .

" Then you better make friends , " captain." With a playful voice this time while she grabbed his cheek and hurts him with that until he responded with a nod.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

As Naruto was smiling about the memory he treasured so much well…. He treasured all his memories with her , every day was perfect if she was just there , she was his guardian , sister , mother , sometimes his cat but most importantly the one he loves the most in the world , if he should tell something the whole world than he was going to whisper it closely to Yugao because she was his world .( **Ok That was pretty cheesy but just trying to explain his feelings in words although it is so cheesy as it sounds)**

As he looked around he saw Iruka who noticed him and gave him a smile which Naruto gave his other personality cocky smile back as a hello, he liked him actually , he didn't hate him like the other people although he does know he is the demon container , he sees him actually as a friend because even though he pranked ( in his fake profile) he would always treat him to some ramen although he was curious why he did that and he didn't mind being around him he found out soon from the Hokage as he asked him .

His parents were killed by the Nine-Tail Fox and he suffered a childhood from loneliness , so he decided to act a fool after it failed to be noticed by everyone by being smart , he was called a fool but he was glad he was at least noticed for something.

Naruto could place himself in his shoes as he suffered the same thing until he met Yugao although Iruka didn't have somebody to pick him up and care for him so Naruto decided to be that person for him , he helps Iruka often with paper work although he did have to do that secretive .

You see he used a henge to transform himself into someone he knew well his teacher Anko although he didn't just picked her but for a reason.

You see Anko was shunned like Naruto from being a pupil of the legendary missing – nin Orochimaru even though she believed in him and saw him as a father , she felt betrayed and soon after that alone and ignored.

Luckily she was also picked up by Yugao and soon after that Kurenai , they became quick best friends even thought they knew who she was but because only high level ninjas knew about her situation , they had compassion with her and decided to befriend her and it worked very well as they were very close .

They were like sisters they trusted each other and let them do what they want well except for one thing : Naruto.

Every time when she tries to change him in a mini her , Yugao interrupted always in her plans and said he must grow up into a fine ninja .

But soon Anko found out she had a weakness for him and so she teased her very much to her pleasure as it worked always and Anko liked Naruto as she sees him as a little brother as they had experienced the same things but by a different reason although much to her surprise Yugao became jealous as they became close because Naruto was spending more time with Anko pranking the whole Village as it are both their hobbies Naruto she didn't mind if they both would go out as she liked Naruto also and knew he would treat her right so she says always to Yugao : " You have a great taste for man so don't let him go , okay ?" with a giant grin as normally making her red over and over again.

So he would transform into Anko and help Iruka much to his surprise.

After a while he explained his story and she hers well Naruto but it worked because his goal was also , will these two get together because they both need love and those two were the perfect people for that although Anko is still confused that Iruka would ask her out to eat Dango as a so called thanks for helping him although she didn't know the reason why she just accepted it as she didn't know how to decline Dangos .

And now they were almost a couple making Naruto secretly grin as he was glad they didn't talk about the kind of help Anko asked , making Naruto very lucky .

So they both opened up to each other and became more friendly to others although Anko to the only people she trusted and Iruka would treat him more ramen and Anko would call Naruto more often to eat Dangos together, did they know it was him who started everything ?

" **Hey Naruto wake up , Iruka is going to say something." Said the Fox with much struggle as he was still tired**

Naruto just took his attention to him and listened .

" Ok everyone , tests are coming up and I want everyone to line up and perform a transform into me ." said Iruka making everyone grunt making Naruto chuckle as he mastered the jutsu a long time ago .

As everyone stepped forward the pinkheaded Sakura stepped forward and performed the jutsu perfectly while Iruka nodded with a smile which Naruto just sighed and thought : ' The only good aspect of her is that she is book smart but her chakra reserves are so low it isn't a wonder actually she could perform jutsu so perfectly although she can improve her taijutsu and maybe she could learn a profession also but oh well if THAT guy wasn't in our class , maybe than she wouldn't be so half bad oh who am I joking she would be the strongest of the class well expect me but that's not the point but oh no the so called UCHIHA had to muster up all the attention and got SO many fan girls as they think he is pretty boy but that doesn't matter as long I have Yugao I am more than perfectly fine as she is the only one for me.' Thought Naruto as he blushed glad he had a henge on so no one could see his blush as he thinks about the purple head.

" Sasuke Uchiha." Said Iruka which Naruto just looked at him and finally noticed the second examiner : Mizuki .

He hated Naruto with all his passion , from day one he cast genjutsus to mess up his tests and he would give Naruto more difficult things than the other people , it wasn't just fair and although Kurama offered to kill him Naruto just declined although it was VERY tempting , he had to decline it because if he does it then he would be called a murder and just been kicked out of the school although he deserves it.

But Naruto was glad Yugao didn't know because if she did she wouldn't hesitate because last time when someone to hurt Naruto anyway , well let us just say that person is away the Village for A LONG TIME and if she hears the things he did to him then she wouldn't hesitate to kill him and lose her job that way as she placed Naruto always on the first place although she wouldn't admit it.

As Sasuke did the transform and to be honest it was worse than Sakura's as having some wrong color and wrong height and the scar wasn't even good although she did it perfectly everyone feeling cheered for the Uchiha boy making Naruto pissed off but he just shrugged it off and waited for his call.

" Naruto Uzumaki ." yelled Mizuki in a hidden disgust

Naruto stepped forward and smirked as he talked to Kurama..

' Hey Kurama how about a little prank.' Thought Naruto makes Kurama smirk

" **Sure Sure although Naruto aren't you going to fail this way." Said Kurama slightly worried about him**

' No it's fine I am going to fail anyway.' Answered Naruto makes the fox sigh in disappointment in the Village and nodded

" Okay here goes, **Transform** ." said Naruto but as the dust cleared out they saw , a girl with blond hair with nothing on and making the two proctors bleeding from their noses A LOT.

Once they recovered Iruka yelled and used **BIG HEAD NO JUTSU** and yelled :" NARUTO HOW DARE YOU , TRY TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY !" While he still has a nosebleed.

Once Naruto steps closer to Iruka he whispered into his ear : " If you even dare to say it to Yugao OR Anko , I am going to say you had a nosebleed from it."

As Iruka froze and sighed and whispered back : " Okay okay I will say nothing, but don't even dare to say it to Anko or I am not going to treat you some ramen for a year." Which Naruto nodded and departed as Mizuki asked what they did they answered.

" Men's businesses." Both said in a manly voice making everyone sweat drop at their antics.

Once the rest of the students were done with performing the jutsu it was time to go home although Iruka was actually worried about Naruto and his record of the performance in school but strangely enough Anko said always he didn't have to worry a thing as she knows Naruto's skills although she kept it a secret from him which she hated as she knows that Iruka is almost always worried about him but luckily he shrugged it off after a few talks with Anko about it.

**The next day : The test**

Every student was waiting for a teacher to call their names and after a few minutes they will return back once they have finished the test.

The test itself was just a few minutes but everyone passed and that was a good sign , except for one

When it was Naruto's turn , he enters the room with two teachers who were judging his performance those were Mizuki and Iruka , Naruto trusted Iruka but Mizuki definitely not .

" Ok Naruto , perform a simply bunshin if you would." Asked Iruka who was smiling at him but was nervous inside because he worries over his little brother.

As Naruto nodded he performed the jutsu , a perfect bunshin as he knew the other ( illusional) body appears but strangely enough it seem lifeless.

' W-what's going on.' Thought Naruto surprised and shocked , ' I knew for sure I did use the correct amount of charka this is ridiculous b-but wait.' Thought Naruto who looked around and saw a seal he recognized on the sealing and thought that he was right although he hide it .

' Of course, that seal is disrupting my control over my chakra and wants to mess up with my chakra control , smart , I didn't see that coming.' Thought Naruto who just was surprised he didn't think about it but he let it slide as suspected he would fail the test by something or better said someone.

" Sorry Naruto but you failed , your clone wasn't good enough you have to repeat a year over ." said Iruka with a sad voice and look .

" But he did pretty well , let him graduate he deserves it. Said Mizuki

" But Mizuku, Naruto doesn't have the skills he needs to have on the battlefield he is just going to die." Said Iruka is protesting which Mizku nodded but answered.

" But Iruka , Naruto has been here for three years , three don't you think he deserves who protested while thinking .

' Now he is going to trust me as I so called believing in him, this is just as my plan goes if it works perfectly than I am going to concur the Village with Orochimaru as leader and I his right hand , oh and that demon is just going to die by my hands.' With an evil voice , once he was done he acted again and said.

" That is true Mizuki but why do you think we have this academy for , to teach our students how to be a shinobi and defend themselves so they can live their lives so much as possible." Said Iruka making Mizuki nod and sighed in defeat as Naruto disappeared .

" W-where is he ?" asked Iruka surprised not knowing where he was as he suddenly was gone.

" Don't know maybe he was so sad he cried and ran away." Said Mizuki trying to be sad but in reality was cheering as he thought.

' Perfect now just one single push and he is going to help me to Victory .' Thought Mizuki is smirking like a devil making Iruka think.

' Something is definitely wrong with him I better report him to the Third .' said Iruka to himself

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Naruto was sitting on one of the high buildings with a view of the Hokage faces as he sighed in content and talking to the Nine Tails who just joked with him a bit until he got serious and asked.

" **What are you going to do now , Naruto ? " asked Kurama with a worried Voice**

' I guess I am going to stay genin for the rest of my life I guess and later prove them I am strong enough to become and ANBU because you and I both know that the Hokage can just hook me up for that .' Thought Naruto who chuckled

" What's so funny , Naruto ?" Asked Mizuki who appeared in an instant and sat next to him waiting for a response so he can continue his plan.

" Oh nothing ." Answered Naruto who knew all too well he shouldn't trust him.

" Anyways, Naruto how about you CAN graduate as a genin ?" Asked Mizuki who was grinning like crazy at him while Naruto gave the grin back and answered.

" Really , COME ON TELL ME TELL ME NOW!" yelled Naruto in his kid persona with excitement

" Wow hold on, I will explain it , it's a special test made just for you , your objective l : Steal the Forbidden scroll which is in the Hokage tower , I will show you how to steal it , go to the abandoned house , learn a jutsu and when I arrive give it to me and you are a genin , get it ?" asked Mizuki which Naruto just smiled brightly and yelled .

" Awesome , I will be a genin before you know it." Said Naruto who disappeared

' Yeah a dead genin that is.' Thought Mizuki who laughed at his own pathetic joke.

But what he didn't know is that Naruto had left a shadow clone which he has learned from the scroll years ago because he already retrieved it from a few bandits who tried to seal it and as a present for defeating the enemies , he was allowed to learn one jutsu to his choice and he chose the Kage Bunshin no jutsu which was the handiest of all also for not training purposes it would also sneak on enemies and distract them as now

An hidden smirk was seen on Naruto's face when thinking : ' Fool , he thinks that something like that would be a mission for a genin , I better warn the others and the Hokage so they can capture him and ask questions of who commanded him to do it , it's probably Orochimaru because that guy is just so pedo and sicko as he is.' Who sighed while he disappeared giving the real Naruto the information while the real one almost arrived at the Hokage's office

Once Naruto arrived , he knocked on the Hokage's door until he heard : " Come in."

Suspecting it was Naruto as he felt his chakra because Naruto let it flicker on purpose instead of hiding it.

Once Naruto enters he says :" You can come out Yugao."

Yugao appeared she puts her mask off and answered : " What's the problem Naruto ?" While the Hokage thought the same question

" Well you see….." said Naruto as he explained the situation making them both widen their eyes until the Hokage sighed and answered.

" I see , so you think Mizuki is working for Orochimaru , so what are you going to do now ?" asked the Hokage knowing his answer already

" I am going to act to his plan until he is off guard and capture him so he can answer a few questions to Orochimaru's location , old man what is the ranking of this mission ?" asked Naruto making the Hokage chuckle and Yugao smile of the old man part.

' Even in situations like these , he acts still cheerful that is my Naruto for you.' Thought Yugao who immediately shrugged it off, questioning why she was thinking like that.

" This mission is a B rank as the scroll is important if you accomplish it I will let you learn one more jutsu from it instead of payment , do you accept it ?" asked Hiruzen who knows the answer with a smile.

" You don't have to ask that." Said Naruto who disappeared while he gestured to Yugao looked at him .

" You want to follow him don't you ?" asked the Hokage who knew her concern about him who nodded.

" Then go ." said Hiruzen simple and suddenly she shunshined away leaving a grin on the Hokage while thinking.

' Don' t think you can fool me with that genjutsu Naruto , it's shocking and you MUST explain it to me or Kurama for boosting your growth but now I have a feeling Yugao is going to have a hard time ignoring her feelings.' While chuckling at the ANBU

**Ok Let's end here I was Fire Peace.**

**Ps. The reason I didn't update in quiet a while is because I am focused on the series : Naruto the Lightning Demon , check it out if you have time ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

My ANBU and Only mine

**A few hours later somewhere in the A bonded house **

Naruto arrived at the house of he meeting with the scroll which he got from the Hokage giving him a fake one with one jutsu he chose for him which he was glad for although he didn't know the jutsu itself yet.

Naruto sat on the ground and started to work on the jutsu , he opened the scroll and saw a strange jutsu well it wasn't really a jutsu but a kenjutsu technique.

" What is this **Crescent of the Demon** ?" asked Naruto himself as he looked over the scroll and saw it immediately and asked : " Why does the old man wants me to learn this , it's exactly like the crescent of the moon with a weakened tweak of putting almost no chakra into it ?"

But Naruto just sighed and decided to work on, so he should have enough time till Mizuki arrives as it was still early in the morning and he knew Mizuki will just arrive when it was around midnight , do it was ok.

**A few hours later**

Naruto was training hard and he had one thing to say about the technique : " Strange."

It really was although it is the Cresent of the Moon technique , there was something special about it , it had something special about it and he doesn't know what.

Every time when he tries to perform it, he get's the weakened version of Cresent Of The Moon technique instead of the other , he didn't know why but he missed something important , obvious so he asked the only one he could trust ,well two because he knows that Yugao was hiding behind a tree while keeping her chakra low but he didn't want to interrupt her in her job so he stayed quiet and asked the second person who maybe has an idea.

' Kurama , are you awake ?' Thought Naruto hoping he was

" **Now , by your help." Said the Fox annoyed for interrupting him**

" Sorry but it's urgent because I don't have much time anymore until the traitor comes back but can you tell me what's wrong with this technique ?" asked Naruto to the Fox who sighed and started to listen to Naruto about the technique he was given from the Third , once he was finished the fox was quiet and answered after a few seconds .

" **The flaw isn't your performance of the technique but the chakra ." said the fox surprising Naruto who asked .**

" What do you mean ?" Asked Naruto wonders

" **Simply , why do you think it's given by the Third , only to you ?" asked Kurama getting a confused look again**

**The kyuubi sighed :" You are a demon contain and you can use my chakra which is wild and strong while normal chakra is calm and gentle which can be reformed dangerously ." said the Kyuubi making Naruto realize what he meant**

" So you mean the reason grandpa gave me this technique is because I am a demon container and I only can perform this jutsu ?" Asked Naruto earning a grunt which made a yes.

" **Kid the only reason the Third know this technique is because if I am correct is because your mate her grandparents and the people before them used demon chakra in their attacks as it was stored in blades so they made various attacks from that but this one is the most standart one so I believe the Third wants you to expand the Clans jutsu although I have never known which technique until now , get it, use my chakra instead of your own." Said Kurama earns a nod as Naruto prepared himself on the technique as the Kyuubi explains how to let Naruto use his chakra into the blade.**

Naruto prepared himself again and channeled instead of his own chakra the nine Tails and instantly his blade which was a standard ANBU one started to turn red as you could see a layer of Demon red chakra on it and instantly he released the technique the same way as the Cresent of the Moon.

He slashed his blade across the field as a red chakra pulse was send at the trees and … nothing happened .

**With Yugao**

Yugao was behind a tree of Naruto and was looking at him with her full attention although she asked herself.

' What is the Technique , it looks like the Cresent of The Moon but something is different now , something more dangerous.' Thought Yugao while she looked at the blond until ..

BOOM

A big explosion happened which destroyed a pack of trees which was now on big crater with Naruto in front of it and it was HUGE , the only thing that remaining was a big whole with ground but the trees are destroyed .

**With Naruto**

" W-what happened ?" Asked Naruto shocked by the power of the attack that happened in front of him earning a tired sigh of the Nine Tails.

" **Naruto , you just used my chakra into the technique , of course it is THAT destructive AT LEAST." Answered the Kyuubi amazing Naruto even more**

" Kurama , remind me of how awesome you are !" yelled Naruto while he puts his hands into the air of his accomplishment making the Kyuubi stutter of embarrassing yet glad because it is the first time someone praise him for his power instead of hating and fearing it.

" **S-shut up , of course I know how awesome I don't remind me of it and that jutsu or better said Kenjutsu is at least an A rank maybe further if you can make it more powerful ! " yelled the Fox embarrassed making Naruto surprised and yelled back.**

" WHY ARE YOU MAD IF I AM COMPLIMENTING YOU!" yelled Naruto loud

" Who are you giving a compliment , Naruto ?" Asked Yugao who appeared behind Naruto makes surprise as he turned around seeing a Yugao with her ANBU attire without mask making her even more beautiful as the moonlight shines down on her.

Naruto was in trance and had problem to not be distracted by her beauty and answered without thinking :" You, you look beautiful ." Surprising Yugao who responded while she turns red and looked away while responding .

" I – I see , thanks." Answered Yugao while she turned even more red while thinking.

' M-Maybe it is a good time to as him out .' Thought Yugao feeling courage in herself as she looked at the moon as it was quiet and peaceful although there was a crater not so far of them but never mind.

" N-Naruto." Asked Yugao gaining Naruto's intention as he looks at her.

" Would y-you like to go on a d-da - but was Cut off as a few Shuriken flew at Naruto as Yugao felt it with her sensor type and pushes him away as quickly retreating or better said hiding to see who the enemy is.

Naruto himself was dumbfounded as he was first listening to Yugao but suddenly he was pushed away and wondered why until he saw a few shuriken passed them on the place he was before and thought .

' Mizuki , I have gotta thank Yugao later for rescuing me , I was really off guards.' With a smile to the ANBU who was hiding around a tree while Yugao she thought.

'That was just on time otherwise he was hit and he could have seen me , I better hide, I hope he isn't mad I pushed him oh and I better put a genjutsu over the crater so Mizuki can't see it.' Thought Yugao while she watches who is about to appear on the field.

" Congratulations Naruto that was the last part of the test although it seemed like you were pushed aside , maybe I just saw something wrong." Said Mizuki who congratulated Naruto while he just shrugged the second person off his mind and saw the scroll in Naruto's hand and thought.

' Perfect , that brat has just got to give me the scroll and then I can kill him AND being the hero of the Leaf for Killing the demon, it's a win-win.' Thought Mizuki with an evil grin.

" Ok Naruto the test is over , just hand me the scroll and I am going to give you your headband." Said Mizuki while he gestured for Naruto to come to him.

But what he didn't know is that Yugao was behind a tree and was thinking.

' He is going to kill Naruto , if I don't hurry now , I better come out so he can surrender.' Thought Yugao but at the moment she was going to help Naruto she heard a voice.

" Don't give him the scroll !" yelled a running Iruka who found Naruto and sighed in relief he was safe but he knew the danger still existed so he tensed up .

" Don't believe him Naruto , he just doesn't want you to become a genin or a Hokage , if you give me the scroll now , I am going to promote you into a chunin , how about that ?" said Mizuki who just loved that Naruto would believe his lies.

But what surprised him was his reaction , Naruto began to laugh ? Shocking both chunnins except for the ANBU

" C-chunin you say , seriously , you think you I would believe that , I have heard many lies but you are just awful and the genin test is just even worse." Said Naruto surprising both again

" W-what are you talking about , Naruto I promise I am going to promote you so you can become Hokage and besides don't you think Iruka is just cruel just to not letting you pass the exam which you did THREE times." Said Mizuki with a slight of the fair in his voice while Iruka could just be quiet and thinking.

' D-damn , Naruto is going to believe him and take his side b-but I only wanted him to-' but Iruka was Cut off as Naruto began to speak like he could read his mind.

" Don't worry Iruka I am NOT going to give this scroll to him and besides, I understand why you didn't let me graduate." Said Naruto surprising Iruka with widening his eyes.

" Y-you do ?" asked Iruka with a surprised voice

" Yes I do , you see it's only normal you wouldn't let a genin graduate if the genin isn't skilled enough otherwise it's just committing suicide on the battlefield so it is a wise choice from you … unlike Mizuki ." said Naruto while giving a smile to Iruka and then turned to Mizuki .

" Now why don't we go peacefully back to Konoha ." said Naruto hoping he doesn't need to have a useless fight against a weak chunin .

" What , you better be begging ME to spare your life demon brat." Said Mizuki grinning evilly

" Demon brat ?" asked Naruto angered by the insult although he knows where it is coming from

" Yes you are a demon , didn't you know that , you are the Nine Tail fox Demon." Said Mizuki who was grinning knowing he was going to have a mental breakdown and when he has , then he is going to grab his chance.

" D-damn Mizuki."said Naruto while he was about to shout to Naruto for not believing it.

But he didn't expect for him to laugh again while answering.

Mizuki while he grabbed a giant Shuriken from his back while spinning it and throwing at Naruto who stood silently as he waited for the giant toy to come at him.

" N-Naruto!" yelled Iruka who was rushing to him hoping he would move because he suspects he is scared .

" Stay back Iruka , I can handle this." Said Naruto serious as he turned ninja mode

" What are you talking about ?" asked Iruka shocked

" Just let him die Iruka he isn't worth it ." said Mizuki as he started to throw the giant shuriken.

As Iruka was going to run to save him , Naruto started to talk while the shuriken came his way.

" Do you know why Anko was always thinking I should pass the exams with flying colors ?" Asked Naruto stopping Iruka as he saw Naruto calmly staring at the incoming Shuriken.

' W-why is he so calm ?' Thought Iruka surprised at how Naruto acted in this situation.

" It's because-" as he grabbed to everyone surprise the giant shuriken with one hand as he hold his arm in a holster

" Because I know what I was doing ." Surprising them both while Yugao started to cheer for him and wondered why she didn't bring pom-poms and a cheerleader outfit not that she had one … definitely not with his face on it … no not at all.

" W-what are you talking about ?" asked Mizuki while Iruka stayed quiet .

' I-I see so now I get what Anko meant with : ' He knows what he was doing , I never thought that Naruto was hiding something from me and Anko but on the other hand it explains how he could perform the transformation jutsu flawless and even act like Anko , I better give him something for that maybe an extra large bowl of Ramen would be fine .' thought Iruka but quickly tensed up as Mizuki started to attack Naruto.

Mizuki was running at him with a kunai In his hand while he yelled : " Die demon brat !"

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed while he performed a few handsigns and yelled : " **Chidori ." **As he places his hand on Mizuki's chest and then Mizuki fainted while Naruto sighed and said.

" Too easy ." while he walked to Iruka who sat on the grass watching the short but powerful show while Yugao was turning in cheerleader mode while she did a back flip of excitement while thinking.

' That was a well performed Chidori in a short time , I better say it to Kakashi as he created a jutsu so I think he should be proud of him performing it so fast while I must reward him because if Kakashi does than I have a feeling he would give such a orange book of his , damn Kakashi.' Thought Yugao while she remembered that Kakashi tried to give him a mouth cap like his own while giving him an orange book , Naruto who didn't know better thought that it was a present of him performing the **Chidori**

" H-How d-did you do that , isn't that Kakashi his original jutsu ?" asked Iruka earning a nod of Naruto who answered.

" He taught me the jutsu ." said Naruto bluntly while he left leaving Iruka with thoughts as he sighed

' Naruto , who are you ?' While he decided to report everything to the Hokage hoping he could explain it.

**Ok sorry for the short chapter guys but I promise the next chapter is going to be extra long ^^ believe it**

**But it's because school is starting for me the day after tomorrow so I want to update at least just one story so here you go.**


	10. Chapter 10

My ANBU and only mine

**Hello I am Fire and welcome to another chapter of Mine ANBU AND ONLY MINE , this chapter is because ****willow1996**** reminded me I had this story.**

**And to be honest I am also busy with BETAS And stuff like thinking of cool ideas and new stories**

**Anyway here is the new chapter a I hope you enjoy.**

" I see so Mizuki was the traitor to Orochimaru, I had a feeling it would be a Chunin as they crave for power but sinking so low well you can guess what his punishment is going to be ." Said Hiruzen while he puffed another smoke from his tobacco pipe as he was looking at the two ninjas in front of him after they said their report.

Naruto just nodded but coughed as he smelled the tobacco in his nose , don't get him wrong he is used to all kinds of poison and smoke bombs and such (as it was a part of Anko's training) but he really couldn't go very well with the smell of Tobacco since he was a little kid so he couldn't stand the smell, especially this kind as he smelled it was a new one but so did yoga and she didn't mind it …. Until she saw Naruto coughing from it.

" Hiruzen put that damn pipe down or I will shove it down to your damn throat can't you see Naruto is coughing from it, what if he has a damn brain damage if that damn Tobacco invades his brains ." Said Yugao with a venom in her voice as she clenched her teeth making Hiruzen and immeaditely throw the pipe through the window and shiver making Naruto chuckle as he remembers this same situation.

Well only it was about trying to shove Naruto with paperwork as it was too much for him so Yugao shoved all the paperwork down….. To his throat , since then he didn't even dare to ask Naruto to get the paper itself for him.

The bond between the two were what many other people would call a close brother and sister bond as Yugao was always looking out for Naruto but Naruto did the same to her although people would call them a couple if there wasn't there too much of an age difference … until today and that didn't let a certain man slip his mind.

" Ok Naruto do you have to say something to me, about a change perhaps ?" Said Hiruzen with a serious tone making Naruto flinch and think.

'D-dammed I knew I should have combined with a seal and a higher genjutsu then A, of course grandpa would know I had a genjutsu over me, what now Kurama ?'thought Naruto hoping Kurama would give him some so he could be safe from the 'thing' Hiruzen would do and that feared him.

"**Sorry kit but you got stuck along with your mate ,see and besides don't bother it you know all too well he would find out eventually …. Huff man Sorry Naruto gotta take a nap I am still not recovered and you made me sleepy again by using my chakra so dangerously so it's better if you wait until I am fully recovered *yawn* see ya I am gonna take a nap ." said Kurama and so he did making Naruto sigh in defeat while saying to himself :"Damn Fox."**

Naruto looked at Hiruzen as the old man was glaring at him with a serious look waiting for answers while Yugao was nervous as she knows that this man was so strong as he was called back in the day .

Naruto sighed once again and said : "Fine Fine if you want the short version then it goes so : Kurama used his chakra to make me older and it seems I am 22 if I call correct." Making Hiruzen widen his eyes while thinking.

'No doubt it's that technique and if my guesses are correct then it was the right choice to let him learn that jutsu.' While he just had an idea in his head while smirking at him making Naruto kind of scared.

'I don't like that look, no not at all. 'thought Naruto while shivering until.

"Congratulations Naruto you are promoted to Chunin and may take the ANBU exam next week ." said Hiruzen dropping a bomb that weren't expected .

"WHAT!" yelled both in unison clearly shocked

"Yep ,here is your chunin vest and uniform you may wear it if you are pleased to….under one condition of course." Said Hiruzen gaining both their attention.

"You may only be a chunin….when you are in your older body." Said Sarutobi serious making them both raise an eyebrow

"You see the reason I didn't promoted you yet was because you were too short and well known with your blond spiky hair as ANBU almost never cover their hair but when I found out you changed I had this idea : Why don't we use that to let everyone think you are a civilian so you can be an ANBU when you are in your normal new form but when you aren't needed then you must return to your old body to let everyone think you are weak, it's a simple but strong plan so how about it ?"said Hiruzen with a chuckle making them both think until Naruto spoke up.

"I accept under one condition." Said Naruto making Hiruzen focused on him.

"If I may be in the same team as Yugao well if it is alright for you and one-chan." said Naruto with a serious expression making Sarutobi chuckle and Yugao smile at the little or better said not so little blond anymore.

"Of course Naruto." Said Hiruzen and Yugao in unison making their eyes wide open and glance at each other before chuckling at the unison moment until Naruto spoke.

"That's settled well see ya later old man and have fun with the paperwork I guess, come on Yugao let's head home." Said Naruto smiling while he hears Hiruzen said :"Damn kid ." making him chuckle

Yugao just nodded and put her ANBU mask back on and nodded to the Hokage who nodded back.

Soon the two disappeared making Hiruzen turn serious once again while thinking.

'I wonder if Kurama's chakra influenced Naruto's body totally because if it is so then I just know that : 'that thing' will appear. 'thought Hiruzen while sighing knowing he was going to have trouble in the next few months.

**With Yugao and Naruto**

Naruto was sitting at the sofa thinking about everything as he knows it is going to change in a way he

"Thinking about what happened ?"asked a voice knowing it was Yugao to Naruto

'Oh no sister mode.' grumbled Naruto.

Sister mode was the moment she acted like well his older sister .

She tells him what was right and wrong and would punish him harshly if he did something wrong also making him shiver and remind him sometimes why women could be so scary as hell.

But she was harsh but right and was always protective around him although almost all the modes she had was around being protective over him.

Naruto just knew she was going to hit him for something he had done.

He suspected he will get a stomp on the head from her.

Normally she would say something like that was a stupid idea or you could kill yourself but now, now he stops as she was in front of him and hugged him surprising Naruto while he felt something wet at his shirt while she tightens the hug not wanting to let him go surprising him even more.

'Wait a second if she is not sister mode then she is….unknown mode. Thought Naruto while he widens his eyes.

Unknown mode was something he didn't see too often he didn't know which emotion or side she showed to him but she just shows up and leaves but when she appears it always did something special he never had seen before and now it was : Crying.

She didn't cry , she hated it yet she does it now like she lost something precious again.

Naruto was lost for words why she acted this way but she just did.

Now he hears sobbing making his assumption true : she did cry.

He was actually at lost for words so he had no idea what to do until.

"Y-you idiot, if you got hit by that windmill you could just die, in a pathetic way also , dying from a windmill ( The Giant black Shuriken) , how do you think I would feel if you died ." said Yugao looking towards Naruto who sighed and scratched the back of his head while saying while chuckling hoping she would just cheer up.

"Don't know maybe you would have a less of a burden now I mean I am a burden to you since I came here since I have been in worse situation, right." Said Naruto chuckling hoping she would do the same but all he got in response was a.

SLAP

He touched his cheek feeling the pain on it ,he was surprised but what surprised him more was the pain coming from, it's like it was more heavier than any weight he felt , it felt like he was tabbed into the back by someone close to him.

He touched again and could just see a few tears coming from her eyes and suddenly he could see the anger in her eyes.

"Well if that is true how about we go to sleep Uzumaki oh and don't worry I will take the other bed ." Said Yugao making Naruto widen his eyes again as she never called him so in private ,now he could clearly see what she meant with the slap.

He felt that she was scared , scared to lose him but also anger for thinking that he thought he was unimportant to her , it made him glad his sister like figure cared about him but also worry as she was angry at him so he had just one choice ?

Begging on his knees to forgive her .

You think that is overboard ?

Well don't because people who didn't to Yugao cut the part men are different from women and that scared them including him.

One time when he accidently saw a girl naked in the hot spring Yugao didn't talk to him for a week and speeded up the training with extra hard weights , he was sore for a month and after that he swore to never see another women naked again although not so short after that he saw Yugao naked also in the same hot spring but strangely enough she lets him off for a week of training and even joins him for dinner at restaurants saying she wanted not to cook those days but Anko said something, something about a date or something in short version he will never EVER understand women.

Anyways back to the situation.

Naruto was still in the living room trying to figure things out how to beg forgivingness to Yugao and that was hard but he sighed as he had no choice but to confront her while thinking.

'This is going to end bad… for me that is.' Thought Naruto sighing and realizing something.

'Am I related to the Nara clan or what because I am sighing too much on one day and I feel kind of tired hum nah I don't wanna take a nap because if It was so then I would be a Nara for sure.' thought Naruto while shrugging the thoughts of his head

**Somewhere else**

"Achoo,geez that was a kind of sneeze someone is talking about me I wonder if it is insulting my clan or something …. Nah too troublesome to think about." Said a lazy Nara as he watched the clouds again bored.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto stood at the door and sighed again but knowing he must take the risk no matter what.

So he knocked on the door but he got no response.

The door he was knocking at was the old guest room and since Naruto never used it it became pretty forgotten by the two

He knocks again at the door but no response again.

So he decided to open the door and saw a sleeping Yugao .

Well fake sleeping if you may call it.

Naruto could tell because he was also a sensor type and her chakra seemed what you call flaring like a lave showing she was so mad as hell.

He was now scared but he wanted to make up to her although he had no idea what he did wrong so he came closer and sat on the mattress.

It was old as it was never paid attention to it so he could tell she couldn't sleep by it , that and she was so angry as hell.

" Yugao I know you aren't asleep , why don't you go back to your bed and I will sleep here as it is my bed originally I don't want to bother your sleep so it's better this way." Said Naruto making her eyes widen and sit straight while looking at him like he would die from it and to be honest he did almost, almost no really he did almost.

" For what for being NOT a burden to me, well go to hell !" yelled Yugao confusing also surprising Naruto even more as he was trying to be nice.

" What are you talking about ?"asked Naruto with a confused look at Yugao

"Oh please Naruto don't joke with me you know exactly what I am talking about." Said Yugao making Naruto think and shaking his head in response of a no idea.

Yugao sighed and said : "It's because you always say you are a burden to me Naruto but you are NOT a burden to me ,you are far the opposite from it, believe me , I said already I wouldn't lie to you ,remember ?"

"But with me by your side I am only causing you trouble I mean you lost your ANBU spot and now you are just a normal civilian." Said Naruto while looking away from the piercing eyes of Yugao who just sighed and said.

"I am not mad at you ,I am just angry at you for letting yourself think I want to get rid of you but that's not true Naruto I WANT you to be by my side no matter what , I said already I don't give a damn about their thoughts, all that I care about is your and those other people who I love." Said Yugao making Naruto his eyes softer as his tears were falling from them and hugged Yugao.

Naruto just hugged her hoping it wasn't a lie, a dream , a dream from his nightmare life, he hoped that this was the reality .

After Naruto tried to leave Yugao just gripped him tighter to let it all out so Naruto did that.

He let all the tears fall he had since he was a little boy, he never had someone to cry on the shoulder and now he had one it made him happy that there was someone for him.

Naruto looked at Yugao and said : " I love you , Yugao ." but when he looked he had one thought

' NOT AGAIN!' while he was staring at disbelief at the sleeping Yugao

'But how did she hug me tighter then…. Oh yeah I forgot she is clingy in her sleep , *sigh* oh well I am tired myself after this long day I might call it a day myself, should I leave her and not being a burde-nah I bet she is going to kick my ass for that and by the way I am too tired, oh well see sleep tight my Neko ANBU.' thought Naruto as he sighed in defeat and nuzzle himself to sleep to Yugao's body as she was warm while he had it cold.

But what he didn't know that she was awake and was in shock to say something back.

'Wh-whaaaaat ?!'thought the women as she looked at the sleeping Naruto who was looking peacefully with his eyes closed.

But the women was far from peaceful.

**Ok let's end here I was Fire Peace ^^**

**Please Follow , Favorite and Comment if you want more**


End file.
